Wrecked
by MelancholicBlossom
Summary: Her life was a big mess, a living hell. She did everything they say, a robot she was. But what if she got to know her soon to be spouse and a certain stranger that has seraneded her heart. Rated T for some certain bad words. ReiXRinXLen
1. Hell's Life

**Hi! I'm back :)**

**Anyway this is a replacement for my old story _Who am i really in love _I hope it's a good replacement though. **

* * *

Once, on an afternoon, at the first day of spring, nothing was heard but sweet voices of turtledoves and other more birds. Stargazers and poppies bloom happily near the rivers and valleys. Little critters race from a single pace to another pace. Snow slowly melting away, I wish my problems were like that. All was silent until—

'CRASSHHH!' A vase tumbled down the floor. The wind stopped blowing, the flowers ceased to grow, all of that happened in a second. All I knew was that a silent mourn was heard after that. The pain she holds, the mourning inside, she's already suffocating, her life was a living hell. Can somebody help her?

* * *

A tear prickles my face. My cheeks burning with pain, what did I do to receive such punishment? Isn't it enough that my parents dislike me so much that they treat me as a useless being? I don't even think they see me as a person. People say I'm lucky to have such rich family, but really what's the use of that if your parents doesn't see you as their child but a maid who have to do everything they say. I'm just like a robot, doing nothing but obey everything they say.

"You one heck of a scoundrel, All we asked you was for you to move that vase! You're such an impotent! You can't really do anything right, you're just a headache!" My mother barked at me. A shattered vase lay beside me. My hands bled as I gather and cleaned those fragments of the broken vase.

"You better clean up bitch. Your marriage partner will arrive any second now." My father uttered disgustingly. Both of my _parents_ left, leaving me with a messed up life. After yelling me in a sickening tone, all I knew next was that I was being sold. Money, money, money! Is that all what matters now? Anyway, who am I to question such things, if to them, I'm just a nobody but their filthy child. Everything, I did everything in my full potential to make them happy. I was always the best in our class, did all chores in our house, I didn't ask for them to acknowledge this things, all I want is for them to see me as their daughter, worthy for their love.

After cleaning the shattered vase, I got myself up to ready for whoever they'll sell me (marriage partner). Soon I cleaned my wounds from the vase and wrapped them thinly with gauze. I wore a floral skirt with frills, a white blouse and fitted jacket with sleeves that reach until the tip of my pinky finger to hide my wounds. I also wore white leggings to hide some bruises on my legs, lastly a two inches clog. I know I shouldn't dress much but if I didn't, my mom would just yell at me for not dressing 'decently' and would let me go back to my room to change.

"Rin are you finish? Your marriage partner is going to arrive any moment." A soft voice said. It was our housekeeper Gumi, my only confidant. She acts like a loving mother, sometimes a friend too.

I walked out of my room to see Gumi smiling at me. The same smile that kept me strong and the smile that lit my fading hope, everyday I wake. I went downstairs to see my parent glaring at me.

"What were you doing for such long time upstairs? Wait, don't answer that, just go here and DON'T mess up. Mess up and I'll make sure that you'll say goodbye to school." My mother spatted while I nodded. Later the door bell rung, my father grabbed my arm tightly. "Act nicely and don't ever screw up." I know I have to obey it, not because I'm scared of my father but because I'm a coward who has to say yes in everything. Always wishing that later my parent's stoned heart would melt away and would soon find me worthy of a daughter.

My father let go of my arm, pain struck, another bruise. My mother opened the door to welcome my marriage partner and his family. Slowly my eyes widened, cursing silently.

"Welcome to our humble home Mr. and Mrs. Kagene" My mother uttered. With them was a coal black haired boy, his eyes were stunning amber. No way. It was our school's playboy, Rei. I forced myself to stay composed and smile.

"This is our child Rin von Claire." My parent introduced me, I curtsied; manners really sickens me sometimes. "And this young man must be your child Rei." 'That' guy smirked and bowed. "Comment allez-vous Monsieur et Madame Von Claire?"(1)

"Were fine, thanks for asking, and by the way, you sure have a handsome child." My mother smiled sweetly. I never saw her smile like that before. I looked at my father whose also smiling. I feel left out.

"On the other way, we also must say that your daughter is really beautiful, just like a _les fleur._"(2) Mrs. Kagene stated. I blushed faintly at the statement, I was never said anything like that before. (3) "Merci" I mumbled softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Later we had a cup of tea in the garden. The table was placed in a middle of a pavilion; primroses, azaleas, geranium and pansy decorated the sides of the pavilion. Vines were tangled on the posts, making it look old. My parents talked to Rei and his parents, leaving me to serve them tea.

Our maids are on a day off so there's no one to prepare tea but me. My life sucks, don't you think? I got the demitasses off the cupboard and started to prepare the tea. The tea was Darjeeling and since there's still time I made a raspberry pound cake. Carefully, I put them all in a tray. Carrying the tray, I went to the garden to serve.

After serving the tea, I went to my designated sit, which was a sit away from my parents sits. Quietly, we drank our tea.

"Miriam" It was the name of my mother while my father's name was Don. "You sure had a wonderful daughter and I think that she'll really make a good wife for my little Rei." Mr. Kagene said while my parents nodded, I can't believe my parents, just now I almost felt that they really care for me. I shook away the thoughts, knowing that, that moment is too unbeleivable to beleive.

I almost frown in Mr. Kagene's statement. Rei's a playboy, dated almost all the school girls' population. Luckily I wasn't one of them and even if we're arranged in a marriage, it's completely impossible for him to fall for me, it's just useless.

"Wha— I'm not little dad." Rei argued

"Really… but moving on, so what do you think of Rin, son? I mean you still haven't told us yet." Mr. Kagene grinned as all eyes looked at Rei. That's just useless, there's no chance that Rei would like me. I was about to drink tea when I heard Rei speak.

"I think I like her." He said plainly, making me drop my demitasse. My eyes widened. I immediately gather the broken demitasse towards the tray.

"I'm so sorry."

Rei went towards me and help me gather the broken pieces. "Its fine Rei you don't need to—"

I accidentally cut my finger. Rei grabbed my hands to examine the cut, making him see the gauze wrapped around my hand. I snatch my hand back.

"Excuse me." Quickly, I got the tray with the broken pieces of demitasse and dashed towards the kitchen.

Soon Rei and his parents was about to go. I said my goodbye with my parents, acting to be happy. When they were gone, I was send back to my room.

"You're grounded for the whole week by the way." My mom uttered emotionless.

In my room, I opened my window. Slowly, I sneaked out of my room and out of the house. I do this everyday to clear out my mind. I went towards the park and sat at the bench. Looking at the River, there was a bridge. Shortly a figure appeared. Little by little the air was filled with music. Music that's sweetly serenading the whole park, I became curious of that figure. I stood up and went towards the figure. As I came close to the figure, I can see that it's a boy. He has a golden blonde hair; his eyes were as blue as the midnight sky.

"Who are you?"

* * *

1. How are you Mr. and Mrs. Von Claire

2. Flower

3. Thank you

* * *

That's all I got for today. So i wanna hear your comments and complaints, if you have some of this, just review and I'll be happy to answer them. And before I forgot, Rin's a british in this story...

Au revoir and see you at the next chapter...


	2. Brother's back

"Who are you?" words that slipped in my mouth. It seems to echo everywhere.  
The music stopped, the man looked at me. His eyes both shimmered with curiosity and interest. He smiled at me.

"No one, see at school _Rin._" He uttered before leaving. I tried to follow him but my body refused, I was like a statue. Who is he? How does he know me? Questions keep popping on my mind, like raindrops falling from the sky.

I decided to go back home after a lot of thinking, though should I still call it a home. I arrived at my bedroom half an hour later, looked at my clock to see that how much time I spend outside, 2 hours. I've never been out that long. I was mostly out for an hour, maybe I was just thinking too much. I took a bath, brushed my teeth, I then replaced my old gauze into a new one, after that I went to bed that time.

* * *

Silence is serene, it helps me to calm down and forget everything. Problems and violence, they were out of reach. Life is a war. You need to cope up, take risks and most of all you need to survive. It's laughable, the way how we people do it though and sometimes it's pathetic, in other words pitiful.

* * *

_"Brother where are you"? A nervous yet a gentle voice was heard. Pearls of tears flooded her face. Where are you brother, mommy, daddy, where are you? Continuously she dashed on a deserted place. It was a place full of dying trees, dried puddles. Everything was dull; it has no color nor was her heart. She later on stumbled on a place full of leaves. Where am I? Suddenly an unclear form went straight towards her; it was her parents and her brother. Her eyes widened in happiness. "There you are brother. I've been looking fo—_

_Her parents, together with her onii- chan walked pass her, tears formed in her eyes. Why? She went to her brother."Brother, brother please face, brother don't leave me." She kept begging, waving her hands in front of her brother but he didn't react, not even once. Later on she tripped herself on a large root of a tree. Her family left her. She tried to follow them but it was already too late. They already left her; no one can ever change that but her. "What are you gonna do now Rin?" A voice whispered in her ears. The girl sat there, hugging her knees, mourning in lost. "No they won't leave me, they just didn't saw me. They wouldn't forget me. No that's impossible, No!" Someone, save me!_

* * *

"Rin, Rin, wake up." Someone waked me up. I opened my eyes to see Gumi beside me.

"Why are you here Gumi?" I asked to see myself in the verge of tears.

"You were shouting a while ago. Are you fine?" Her eyes were full of concern. I nodded to her. I looked at my clock. It was already 6 in the morning.

"It's just a bad dream." I said. Gumi then left the room with a smile. I smiled a little, after that I got ready for school. My school uniform consist of a short white sleeved blouse, black vest, a blazer, a red ribbon instead of a neck tie, a checkered plated skirt that reach above our knees and a knee high socks. I wore my shoes, grabbed my back then went downstairs.

"Insolent, you're late." I found my mother and father taking breakfast. I sat on my usual chair. Breakfast was French bread, cinnamon rolls; there was also sunny side up eggs, ham, bacon and some sliced fruits. I got some cinnamon rolls, bacon and an orange, carefully eating them so my parents won't notice the gauze I was wearing. They'll just blame for becoming clumsy and useless anyway.

While I was eating, my mother and father talked, just then our door was swung open. Entering was boy with a blonde hair, he has some white clips to keep his bangs from falling down, and he was wearing a business suit, Rinto, brother.

"Good Morning!" Rinto uttered happily.

"Rinto, son, come eat with us." My father said his face was filled with delight. My mother had a sweet smile on her face. Rinto smiled and took the sit next to me. My head dropped down. Of us two, Rinto and I, Rinto was the most loved child. Working as the CEO of some famous company named Crypton at an early age of 25, mother and father were extremely fond of him. It makes me feel envious of him. Almost all attention was lent to him. The more Rinto spend his time here, the more I become invincible.

Rinto and I were indeed close when we were still young but as time went by, we grew apart. Rinto went to work after that, leaving me here, suffering. Rinto also bought his own house right after he started working. He never knew that my parents hated me. He always told me that they're just like that because they love me. I still might have believed that when I was little but people grew up. We should align what's true and what's fiction, because if not we'll just live in illusions and might end up growing with false hope. I don't want to expect anymore, it's just like believing in false hope, it's just pathetic.

I immediately finish my breakfast and excused myself. I grabbed my bag and greeted my parents and Rinto goodbye. I don't want to talk to Rinto for the moment; mother and father would just interrupt our conversation anyway.

I silently walked myself towards my school, Vocahigh Arts Academy. On my way to school I started to hum a little.

_Through the stars through the snow through the memories_  
_(You) search for your footprints_  
_somehow in this tranquil eternity_  
_This place is in the midst of dreams_

_You run up the slope with your fledgling wings_  
_Straying from the path with this sealed eye_

_Through the stars through the snow through the memories_  
_(You) search for your footprints_  
_somehow in this tranquil eternity_  
_This place is in the midst of dreams_

_Someday everything will return to what it was_  
_The one place at the top of the sky_  
_is peacefully waiting for you,_  
_trusting the future after the light in good hands_

_You run up the slope with your fledgling wings_  
_Straying from the path with this sealed eye_

_Through dreams through love through the heart_  
_(You) search for your footprints_  
_Leaving behind the eternal light_  
_on steady wings_

_To you, eternal love will_

Tears that I held back almost slipped through my face. I can't cry now, this is the lowest. I can't let anybody know my weakness. When I was already on the school, I went straight to my classroom, 2-A. As I entered the classroom, I saw that few students were already there. I directed to my sit which was placed on the back of the classroom, near the window. I looked at the window thinking, what it like is to be free. Like a bird that flee from country to country.

(1)"Bonjour mademoiselle" A sweet voice uttered, interrupting my thoughts. Oh no, not him. I faced the other way to see a black haired boy looking at me while smiling manically. I glowered at him.

"Stop the act Kagene, both of are parents aren't here." I said.

"Very straightforward are we Rin." Rei chuckled then stared at me. I can tell, his atmosphere changed, from a lucky go lucky to a serious one. "How's the wound?"

"Pardon?" I asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Don't play dumb with me Von Claire, you know what I meant. The wound in your hand how is it?"

I lowered my head, hiding my frowning face. (2)"Je ne sais pas."

"What do you mean, Rin tell me the truth. What exactly is going on?" Rei looked at me eagerly. I can't tell him.

"I-I…. It, it's… I'm sorry Rei but t-this isn't your business anymore." I told him before storming out of the class. I decided to go to the rooftop but when I was already there I heard a sound of a violin, then a piano.

They were playing the song _Canon_. After listening for a few moments I heard them stop.

"Len, you seem to be cheerful this time, something good happen?" A high pitched voice asked. I opened the door a little to peep who it was. A girl with a long teal hair was talking to boy with a blonde hair, I recognized the boy from last night. So Len was his name, I smiled a little.

"Nothing Miku, something interesting just happened last night." Len uttered.

"Care to tell me?" Miku asked with pleading eyes.

"No." Len answered with a smiling face, Miku pouted.

'RRRIIIIINNGGG!" The bell signaled for our first period, I got to rush; hopefully our mentor isn't yet there.

* * *

1. Good Morning Miss

2. I don't know

**Thanks a million guys for reading, I know I'm not yet a pro in writing stories but I hope you enjoyed it. I also give my thanks to **_**Lolcatftw, Luna Lapis and Phantom Abyss **_**for reviewing. ****Please Review 8D. The song that Rin hummed by the way is the english version of song entitled _Raggs Requim by Noria.I recommend you to hear the original version, it's very nice._**


	3. Hated Morning

**HI guys….**

Nice to finally finish this chapter XP, Anyway thanks for those who are reviewing and supporting this fanfic, you always made my day. =D and hey it's my b-day so here's my gift. ENJOY! *Watching Ao No Exorcist* this is just a short fanfic btw. _**Please read some announcements later on after the story, Thank you!**_

* * *

? P.O.V.

A large ball of fire they call _sun_, so bright, too far to reach, too delicate to even touch. Evening stars nor the moon can't be compared to just know how much important it is in our lives. Has such positive ways it has, but it also has some negative side. With itself blinding our paths, how long can we stay and hopefully chose the right path. Even with its bright side, everything has darkness kept within.

'Geez, I'm late for my class' I thought as I dashed through the grounds of the school. Grasping for air, I stopped for a moment. Petals from different flowers scattered throughout the grounds. Everything felt so nice, it's like you'd want to spend a life time in the same spot forever, just gazing on the wonders of the world. Such illusions you might say, but it's exactly like a silent melody. The blow of the wind, movements of some critters, the flow of someone's life, such music there is.

I was about to left my spot when I heard some noise. I followed the noise, to my surprise I saw three girls talking to another girl; she has a short blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a lonely atmosphere. I recognized the girl from my class. Ren?..Re— no, it was R-Rin Von Claire. The three girls have a Cherry red hair, the other one has a long blonde hair tied on the side of her head, while the last one has a short dark brown hair. All were glaring daggers at Rin.

Silently, I listened carefully at their conversation.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

"Wretch, watch where you're going, would you!" A girl yelled. I held my head up to see some girls glaring at me.

"So-sorry" I uttered. I was about to leave when I suddenly tripped.

"Oopse, it seems that I didn't notice you. Either way, who can even notice someone who's as ugly and pathetic as you?" A girl with long blonde hair spoke. Every word was filled with venom. What did I ever do to them?

"You sure are invincible."

"I know right. To think that will bump the Von Claire's _money digging_ daughter here. Oh no wait, daughter? I don't even think they see you as their daughter, you filthy bitch." The red haired girl snickered. I-I don't know what to do by that time, everyone laughed at me.

"They're not money digging!" I yelled.

"Useless, how can you say that Rin? They don't even see you as their child. All they cared about was big brother and money. How pitiful you are."

"We bow in awe to you." Everyone curtsied on front of me.

"Oh yeah, before I forgot stop flirting with our Rei-kun, slut. Will be watching you so stay out of our way."

After that they left me shattered. Why am I like this? Have some backbone for heaven's sake. Scolding myself, I stumbled on the ground. I'm so useless, defenseless, pitiful…

That day, I skipped the whole morning, doing nothing but thinking. If life was indeed precious, why do I feel like it's a karmic penance? Why?

* * *

Sorry but I have to cut the story for a while. So who do you think is watching Rin and the other three girls? How did the three girls knew the living condition of Rin? All of that will be answered on the next chapter, don't worry I'll try hard to make the next chapter longer. Now its time for _**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**_

**Actually I was thinking of adding more characters here. So I would need some OC's, though not actually an OC if you like. Just send me a character with its:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Characteristics:  
Nationality:  
Roles that you think would suit him or her:  
Likes and Dislikes:**

**Whatever it is just PM it one me and I'll also try to add them until the story ends. I'll be updating as soon as I can when I receive your characters, let's just hope that I won't get much of a hangover today. Thanks again for reading and have a good day. I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER...**

**I'll be waiting for your Character's and if possible your reviews!**


End file.
